


In Love With A Dork

by PaperFox19



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin talks about his feelings for Edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With A Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Kevin talks about his feelings for Edd.

-x-

Kevin’s Pov

I’m in love with a dork, no not Ed or fuck no not Eddy. The one I’m in love with was the one we call Double D. How did I come to love him?

Well…

Maybe it was when he first moved to the cul-de-sac, he was so shy and cute. With his hat and that gap in his teeth, he was adorable. If one thing the other dorks did right they brought Edd out of his shell.

It could be all the times he smiled, despite having to deal with Eddy all the time getting sucked into his bone head schemes. He still was happy, that smile that made my heart flutter.

There were all the times at the creek, him in his swimsuit, I still dream of those days, but nothing sexier than the big pool party where again one of Eddy’s bonehead ideas had them in tiger print speedos. The other two couldn’t care less but seeing Edd in those I couldn’t help but pop a boner.

To be honest I held my feelings back, I didn’t want anyone to know I was gay or worse yet who I was in love with, but my feelings couldn’t help but grow.

Like at Nazz’s Christmas party and I got caught under the mistletoe with him. I of course said no but Nazz said it was tradition. I planned to only give him a peck on the lips, just a peck and be done with it, but the moment my lips touched his I didn’t want to pull away. Sure I didn’t deepen the kiss, but I kissed him harder and he moaned.

It was out first kiss, and one hell of a kiss. It lasted till my lungs burned for air and I pulled back. His whole face was red and he trembled. Guess I’m a good kisser.

As strange as it sounds, we both had things in common. While he wanted to go back to school to study and get good grades, I wanted to go back to school for football and sports. Maybe for different reasons but we both were excited to go back to school.

He was a gear head just like me, well when he wasn’t dead tired. He helped me fix my bike a few times, it was amazing his skill.

When I finally got my first motorcycle, yeah it was a lemon. I’d been saving up for a while, my parents said I could get one if I saved up the money, so when I saw this motorcycle on sale for cheap I bought it. I should have taken it to a mechanic gotten it looked at before making the deal. I’m dumb I know, after taking it home it stopped working, it was gonna cost me 3 times as much as buying one new to get it repaired.

Edd helped, he didn’t ask for compensation or anything he fixed my bike for free. So I gave him the first ride, he wore a helmet of course and he got on the bike behind me, he was pressed so close to me I shivered, his arms came around and held me tight.

We were off and we drove and drove till I ran out of gas. I could have stopped sooner, but Edd was holding me so close and it felt so nice. When I told him we ran out of gas he laughed, and we walked back to the cul-de-sac.

He’d grown so un-resistible, the day of the school dance he’d come alone and some jock tried hitting on him. For someone so smart he really was dense, he didn’t see the guy was practically eye fucking him. I’d had enough and knocked the jerk flat on his ass. I took his hand and led him on the dance floor.

Our first dance it was awkward, but Edd smiled and laughed. He was such a good dancer he said his parents had him take cotillion so he knew how to dance.

I was still confused especially when some of the other guys started making fun of me about always hanging around Edd. Not gonna lie I acted badly, I ignored him, avoided him, pretended I didn’t know him. My heart ached at the hurt look that crossed his face.

When I broke my leg my so called friends didn’t visit it was Edd who visited me first and most often. He told me we were friends and my confusion and mixed emotions ended.

You wanna know how I knew I loved him. He told me he loved me, we were a few years out of high school Edd was going off to college and before he left he told me how he felt about me. “I love you to dork.” He smiled that beautiful smile and we kissed.

So here I am driving from my college to Edd’s a diamond ring in my pocket. Think he’ll say yes?

End 

Should I do more Ed Edd Eddy fics?


End file.
